Falling Petals
by Dumbledore's Apprentice
Summary: During the middle of the war, Snape is sent to an old castle, where Hermione resides, holding a secret weapon for Dumbledore.Snape is not happy about this, but goes along anyway. He spends time with Hermione and begans to feel different around her... Coul


Chapter One: Assigned  
  
Severus Snape was just beginning to relax in the Teacher's Lounge after a long day, when someone knocked on the door loudly. He ignored this, hoping that another professor would answer the door, for he needed to relax. Leaning his head back, sighing deeply, Severus cleared his mind, readying for a nice nap before supper and then off to his room for a good night sleep.  
  
Again, the person knocked on the door, a little more impatient this time.  
  
Ignoring the knocking again but feeling a little frustrated, Severus got out of his chair, humming a small tune under his breath, and walked over to the small kitchen, pulled out a mug from the cupboards and poured himself a cup of coffee. He breathed in the sweet aroma of the coffee, walked back to his chair and was just about to take a sip, when the door opened and Draco Malfoy's head popped through the crack, his face looking excited about something or another, Severus really didn't care.  
  
Severus lowered his cup and looked at Draco, 'What is it?'  
  
'The Headmaster wants to see you.' said Draco excitedly. 'Really important, he said.'  
  
'All right.' sighed Severus, standing up and setting down his cup, feeling very sad to leave the hot cup of coffee behind. He could still smell the aroma of it, fresh in his mind, knowing when he came back it would be cold. He stalked to the door, where Draco stood holding it open for him.  
  
Severus began down the corridor towards the Headmaster's office, his arms crossed neatly behind his back and his feet walking in a graceful, but quick pace, even though he was throughly angry at the Headmaster. This is my time, Severus thought, and I shouldn't be disturbed about Lupin crying over Black's dead body again. Severus grinned a bit, remembering that Lupin had cried over Black, but it really wasn't Black himself. More of the escaped Hippogriff hiding in the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. But that couldn't be the reason again, thought Severus, and Dumbledore wouldn't call me again after how I reacted last time.  
  
He heard another of footsteps behind him, walking and then jogging a bit, obviously having a hard time trying to keep up.  
  
'Back to the common room, Draco. You have no business in the Headmaster's office.' said Severus silkily, not turning around.  
  
Severus felt Draco's disappointment sift through the air as he turned around and headed towards the dungeons. Severus kept walking smoothly down the hall, almost gliding. He knew what Dumbledore wanted him for. It was that stupid weapon that he gave to Granger, who was currently hiding in an old castle somewhere in Sweden. Severus never really understood why Dumbledore would keep that worthless necklace, for it didn't look like much. A large opal strung with an old rusted chain. Not really appealing to the eye, and looked like it could be tossed out the window. But Dumbledore insisted that it was the ultimate weapon, for it held an old curse that only one could break. And if broken, it would destroy the wizarding world. And the only wizard or witch to know of this curse and how to break it, of course, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Severus smirked. Dumbledore and his ancient curses. Can't he pick one that won't lead to death? That thought made Severus' stomach churn, so he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
And then Dumbledore had to pick Hermione Granger, thought Severus sourly, of all people, to hold this weapon of mass destruction, send her off to a deserted castle in Sweden where anyone, especially Voldemort, could find her. Yet, Dumbledore insisted that the plan would work and no one would find her. Severus didn't believe Dumbledore at first, and doubted the plan and doubted Granger, but it seemed to be working quit well so far.  
  
Severus suddenly found himself at the entrance to Dumbledore's Office. 'Ice Mice,' said Severus loudly. The gargoyle that was sitting in front of the opening was brung to life and it hopped aside, revealing a swirling staircase, going up and up until Severus couldn't see the end of it.  
  
Severus stepped onto the swirling staircase and made his way up to the door leading into the office. He knocked three times, heard Dumbledore call him in and he entered.  
  
The office had stayed the same since he had first visited Dumbledore, of course, at the beginning of the year, where he first explained his plan to Severus. Then, it had been elegant and mysterious in some ways, the darkened furniture shining in the torch light, the magical instruments going untouched and unused, but still Dumbledore insisted to keep them. Books piled from the floor to the ceiling, a magnificent staircase starting on both sides of Dumbledore's desk and the working their way up to the top, where the most peculiar out all of Dumbledore's collection of instruments. Except now, papers were strewn across his dark desk, along with books, crumpled pieces of parchment scattered just about everywhere, things hanging from his many instruments and belongings. Severus looked at what looked like a silver telescope with bits and bobs on it and swore he saw what looked like underclothing hanging from it.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the book he was staring at, and smiled slightly. 'Hello, Severus. Sit, please.'  
  
Severus shook his head. 'No thanks Headmaster. You needed me for something?'  
  
'Yes, yes.' said Dumbledore, waving his hand around as though shooing away a fly, snapping the book shut and standing up. 'It's Miss Granger. She may be in trouble.'  
  
'How?' inquired Severus, beginning to doubt the plan all over again.  
  
'Due to my old age and lack of information, the Dark Lord has found out about the pendant and where Miss Granger resides.' said Dumbledore quietly, his face falling.  
  
'He knows exactly where she is?'  
  
'No,' sighed Dumbledore. He picked up a book and stuck it back onto a shelf. 'Not exactly. But he has a good idea. I thought, since she was only a Muggle born, that he wouldn't go looking for her. But once again, he has out-witted me...'  
  
'I see.' Severus was silent for a moment. He watched Dumbledore put the books that lay on his desk back into their proper places for awhile, then stepped a bit closer towards him. 'What are you going to do then Headmaster?'  
  
'Someone must go watch over her. She wouldn't be able to fight him or his followers on her own.' explained Dumbledore. He stopped mid-way in putting back a book. 'She may be clever and know every spell ever invented, but up against him...'  
  
'Who is going to watch over her?' asked Severus, fearing the worst. What if Dumbledore sent Potter or Weasley, he thought, They would act as she would. Potter may be brave and good at dueling, but he only survived in the Department of Mysteries because the Order got there in time and he had some of his dim-witted, lucky friends with him...  
  
'You, Severus. I'm sending you.'  
  
It felt like a bucket of cold ice had been dropped onto Severus' head. 'Me?'  
  
'Oh yes, you.' said Dumbledore. Severus thought he had caught some happiness in Dumbledore's tired voice. 'You're perfect for the task. You are one of the most talented wizards I know. I would go myself, but I have too much to do here.'  
  
Severus was speechless, but defiantly not out of joy. Why me?, thought Severus irritably, Why not Lupin or McGonagall? They, at least, like Granger...  
  
'Why... Why not someone else? Why not Minerva?' asked Severus desperately.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. 'I have made up my mind,' said Dumbledore, sitting down at his desk. 'You are going to watch over Miss Granger.'  
  
Severus put his hands on the desk and leaned closer to Dumbledore, his anger building. 'I do not want to spend my year with Granger.' he hissed.  
  
'Well, you have too.' said Dumbledore plainly. 'I'm sorry that you may not like it, but I have picked you.'  
  
'Why can't you charm the castle so they can't find her?' suggested Severus, his face flushing.  
  
'This will take more than a few simple charms, Severus.' said Dumbledore sternly. 'She cannot stay alone in that castle where she has no one to save her for miles and miles. Charms will not protect her, Voldemort can break those charms with a flick of his wand. You may have forgotten, but Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards in history. A charm will not stop him.'  
  
Severus leaned back, standing straight, his face turning red slightly. 'Tell me again why I even asked about your plan?'  
  
Dumbledore grinned at him. 'You didn't ask, I just told you.'  
  
'Well, next time, please erase my memory so I won't get caught up in this sort of rubbish again.' ordered Severus.  
  
'It's not rubbish. If you were any the wiser, you would know that this will affect the future of the wizarding world.' snapped Dumbledore. Severus saw him smile slightly. 'You may start packing. You leave tonight.'  
  
'Tonight?' said Severus, shocked.  
  
'Yes, tonight.'  
  
'Why tonight?'  
  
Dumbledore looked at Severus, 'I am interrupting any plans you had for tonight?'  
  
'No, but why tonight?'  
  
'She needs supervision as soon as possible,' explained Dumbledore, opening another random book, flipping through the pages.  
  
'You make it sound like she is a mere child and can't look after herself,' hissed Severus.  
  
'She isn't a child, she can take care of herself, but she needs to be looked after because she is in the middle of a dangerous war.'  
  
'But why tonight?' complained Severus.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, his face hard. 'I thought I made myself clear?'  
  
'Fine.' he hissed, knowing he was defeated. 'How am I getting there? Floo Powder? Apparation?'  
  
'You're getting dropped off at a small wizarding town by the name of Mivhel and you are walking from there, twenty miles to the castle.' explained Dumbledore.  
  
'Walking?' cried Severus.  
  
'Oh yes, walking. If you traveled by Floo Powder, Apparation, Portkey or anyway magical, Voldemort could track you and find Miss Granger and the necklace. You are riding in a carraige from Hogsmeade to Mivhel, and you walk from there to the castle, which was once a very sophisticated and high- class wizarding school.' explained Dumbledore happily.  
  
Like I really give a damn about how successful an old castle was, hissed Severus in his mind.  
  
Severus took a few deep breaths to calm himself and sighed angrily, 'Fine.'  
  
'Great!' exclaimed Dumbledore. 'Now move along, you are leaving right after supper.'  
  
'Who will take my place in potions?' asked Severus, angrily, as he walked to the door.  
  
'Remus will.' Dumbledore grinned.  
  
'Lupin?' shouted Severus, turning around on the spot. 'Why him?'  
  
Dumbledore seemed taken back. 'He, too, needs a job Severus, like any other man on this earth.'  
  
'Yes, but mine?' hissed Severus. 'He's part of the Order, isn't that good enough?'  
  
'You are part of the Order too. Listen, Severus, you are going away for the rest of the year, maybe longer. Remus will gladly take your place for you.' Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
Severus was now getting angry. At first, he didn't mind going along with Dumbledore's plans, then looking after Granger may have boiled his blood, but Lupin... taking over his job. That would just not do with Severus. 'But Lupin doesn't have the slightest idea on how to teach Potions.' complained Severus, his voice sounding like a small child begging for sweets.  
  
'That's enough Severus.' ordered Dumbledore. Severus shout his mouth immediately. 'I know you and Remus have your differences, and haven't quit got over the feud in your school years, but this does not mean that I cannot assign your job to him. Understand?'  
  
'Yes,' mumbled Severus angrily.  
  
'Do not act like this, Severus. You're helping this world become a better place. Can you give up your job for that?' asked Dumbledore politely, hinting a bit of sternness in his voice.  
  
'I'll see you at supper.' retorted Severus, his anger building yet. Yanking open the door and slamming it shut behind him, Severus stalked down the staircase, muttering curses under his breath.  
  
Lupin, thought Severus as reached the stone gargoyle, of all people, it had to be him.  
  
That night, after Severus had packed up his belongings, he called on Remus Lupin, so he could run over the years plans with him. If I am letting my job fall into the hands of Lupin, thought Severus as he waited for Remus to arrive, then he should at least do it my way.  
  
Remus arrived, in his tattered cloaks, with different colored pieces of fabric sewn onto his cloak carelessly, that were now falling from their places, lose thread hanging all over the place. Severus scowled at this as Remus set down his suitcase, splattered with pictures, Muggle bumper stickers and his name in bold lettering across the front. Severus cringed in disgust as Remus walked out of the fire, beaming happily. 'Thanks a lot Snape,' said Remus happily, as he sat down in chair across from Severus. 'for letting my have your job for the rest of the year.'  
  
'My pleasure,' mumbled Severus, trying to muster the best smile he could. 'I have asked you here to go over the years plans.'  
  
'Sounds fine to me.' Remus smiled, bringing his hands together and looking intently at Severus.  
  
He, Severus, was taken by Remus' enthusiasm, but what else could he expect? The man was living in his dead friends house, with an escaped Hippogriff in the house, a deranged House-elf looking after the place and a screaming portrait. Who wouldn't want to get out of there. 'Right, well the first years are just learning the basics. Simple Potions, such as the potions to curing boils and so on. The list is here-' Severus shoved a piece of parchment across the table placed between Lupin and himself, containing Potions the first years would work on and homework assignments they were to complete. 'The second years will be doing a review on the first year, but doing three new potions near the ending of the year...'  
  
A while later, when Severus had finished, Remus stood, taking the sheets and putting them into his suitcase neatly and then looked up at Severus, 'You know, I really appreciate all this, even though with our past and everything.'  
  
Severus clenched his teeth. 'It's fine.'  
  
Remus looked at Severus oddly, then shook his head slightly, 'All right. Well, I'm going up to talk to Dumbledore. Thanks again.'  
  
'Yes,' hissed Severus.  
  
When Remus left the room, Severus slammed the door as hard as he could and sunk down in one of the armchairs, rubbing his head.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with loud chatter and laughter, that annoyed Severus to the bone. Thank Merlin I am going to that castle, thought Severus sourly, away from the noise, the laughter and the stupid kids.  
  
Severus picked at his empty plate with a fork, apparently mesmerized in the golden plate, that twinkled from the light of the torches behind him. A booming laugh caught his attention. Severus looked up and over to his right. Now far down was Remus, laughing up with Hagrid at something either he, Remus, or Hagrid had said.  
  
Severus scowled, grumbled something under his breath and went back to picking at his empty plate.  
  
'Now before we feast,' boomed Dumbledore's voice, his arms wide and welcoming. The Great Hall silenced instantly and listened intently. ' I would like to give some bad and good news. First of all, Professor Lupin has come back to Hogwarts for another year of teaching!' Applause broke out around the hall, except for the Slytherin table, who sat sulking in their seats. Severus grinned inwardly. Once the applause had stopped, Dumbledore spoke again, 'On the other hand, Professor Snape is leaving us for other business he needs to attend.' Dumbledore looked over at Severus and winked. Louder applause broke out around the hall. Severus glared down at the Gryffindor table, where they whooped and cheered, hugging each other, tears of joy running down their faces. 'Professor Lupin will take over the Professor Snape's job as the Potions Master. Now, tuck in!'  
  
Dumbledore sat down, flipped his beard over his shoulder and began to eat. Severus glared around the hall, skimming the Hufflepuff table where they were all beaming happily, across the Gryffindor table where they made mocking impressions of him, over the Ravenclaw table where everyone was still cheering quietly and then landed on the Slytherin table. They all were shocked, the food untouched, even their forks or knives hadn't moved. They all sat stunned, their mouths hanging open, eyes wide in shock.  
  
Severus looked around at the food that sat in front of him, waiting to be eaten. Even though his stomach growled at him loudly to eat, Severus felt he had lost his appetite. Throwing down his fork on the plate, he rose from his chair and stalked out of the hall throw the teacher's door, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
He waited, and listened. They hadn't seemed to have noticed, since the hall behind the door still buzzed with chatter, laughter and happiness. Severus sank into a chair, Lupin's face racing across his mind. The spoiled git, thought Severus angrily picking at some lose upholstery from the chair, why couldn't he gone to the castle? He and Granger would love to spend time together, discussing books and such.  
  
Time went by slowly as Severus gradually picked a small part of the chair arm apart, thinking sour, nasty thoughts to himself.  
  
Dumbledore came in through the door, caught sight of Severus and smiled, 'Seems you are joyed about this.'  
  
'Very much so,' replied Severus, not really paying attention, since it was all focused on the chair.  
  
'Don't be sour about this,' retorted Dumbledore, but also very politely. 'You have chosen your path, and this is what you get.' Severus rose from his chair, brushing off the bits of thread from his cloak and looked glacially at Dumbledore, 'It seems that you have picked my path, because this is not where I want to be, nor in that castle.'  
  
'So you would rather be with your old group?' inquired Dumbledore. 'You rather be a wanted man, running for his life, risking it to the end, hanging on a limb, then being free and having the right to do what you want and say what you want?'  
  
'Well, if I have the right, I don't want to leave the school and baby-sit Granger.' snarled Severus.  
  
'You're not baby-sitting her,' snapped Dumbledore. 'You are watching out for her and the weapon. You are playing an important part in all of this Severus, grow up. You need to understand that you can't get everything and life, and that's the way it is.'  
  
Severus had never seen Dumbledore look this angry before, the familiar twinkle in his eyes had left and the soft, kind face was replaced with an hard, angry face. Severus shut his mouth and looked down at his feet.  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, 'She can't do this on her own. I picked you because I know what you are capable of and your experience will help you through. Now get ready, it will be a long journey from Hogsmeade to Mivhel.'  
  
Severus nodded curtly, pushing past Dumbledore roughly and storming out of the small room into the empty Great Hall and onto the dungeons, cursing Dumbledore's ancient wisdom and great advice under his breath all the way.


End file.
